


Wednesday Routine

by 1CARU5



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, They dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CARU5/pseuds/1CARU5
Summary: Avi's Wednesday routine goes slightly wrong but it works out well in the end





	Wednesday Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Right lads so this is just a little something that i thought of at 3am, i haven't really done anything like this before so sorry if its BAD but i had fun writting it. Feel free to tell me how you feel about it and Enjoy!

An elevator to the depths of the moon is not where you’d expect to find someone who’s occupation is to launch people out of cannons from the moons surface yet here Avi was journeying down into the lower section of the Bureau of Balance. Despite the seemingly strange nature of this journey it wasn’t one so foreign to Avi in fact anyone with a keen eye would notice the cannon launcher heading down this route on a regular basis. It was becoming routine. Avi would finish early on a Wednesday and head down the elevator with much anticipation whilst also attempting, failing, to remain inconspicuous. Subtlety was not one of Avi’s strong suits but in his opinion, what waited for him at the end of the journey was entirely worth any blunders he made on the way. He just really didn’t want to be late.  
He was going to be late. It wasn’t his fault, Avi’s Wednesday routine was going perfectly. He left when the clock in the cannon room said 5pm, the fact that Avi knew the clock was ten minutes fast made no difference, then he crossed the courtyard past Fantasy Costco and into the elevator building at which point he quite literally bumped into Team Sweet Flips member Killian. Normally an encounter with Killian would be an all-round fun time and never something Avi would want to pass up but at that moment all he wanted to do was rush past her and into the elevator.  
“Woah Avi, calm down there, are you ok? You seem in quite a rush,” considering she had just been barged into Killian was extremely calm about the whole thing.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry about that, I just have an errand to run real quick so I’ll just be off now…Bye” Avi was already making his way to the elevator by the time he said that and by the time Killian had the chance to process and think of a response the elevator doors were already closing. “Oh, wait its Wednesday, that’s where he’s going,” with that muttered to herself Killian continued on her way.  
Thus, here we find Avi, in the elevator descending to the lower levels of the Bureau of Balance, slightly late but still hopeful. Luckily for Avi the descent is a quick one and soon he finds himself on his desired floor. He was nervous. It was a realisation that shouldn’t be so shocking considering he found himself to be in this situation weekly but still his palms grew sweaty and the room seemed to get hotter the closer he came to his goal despite the fact he knew it was quite the opposite. The anticipation was killing him, filling Avi with the need to run down the corridor right this second whilst also making him feel he should turn tail and get back in the elevator. Then he heard it.  
The most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It put every bird’s song to shame, made every opera pale in comparison and evoked such strong feelings in Avi that he would have no idea how to put them into words if he tried. It pushed him forward. Onto the next chamber where the Voidfish lay, and the walls look like the great galaxy up above and the bard stands playing his song for his audience of one. As Avi reached the chamber the music reached its end and the bard prepared to feed the Voidfish. He’d missed it, the most beautiful music he had ever heard was going to be fed to the Voidfish, gone forever never to be heard again. 

Johann was slightly disappointed, not that he would admit it to anyone else, but he was, Avi hadn’t shown up to hear him play. Johann had gotten used to his audience growing to two, he’d gotten used to the little smattering of applause, he hadn’t gotten used to the smile Avi would send him once he’d done nor the look of shock whilst he played as if Johann just invented music before Avi’s very eyes, he wasn’t used to them but he greatly missed them tonight. So he continued on without the applause and gave the sheet music he’d just been playing from to the Voidfish, lost for eternity. Then he heard it.  
The music he had just been playing repeated back to him. It had been a waltz Johann was working on, a song he had hoped, if it could be shown to others, would practically command people to move, for them to find the one they loved and move. If Johann had any say he would say it would have worked, even he felt like dancing. That’s when he felt the hand slide into his own, that’s when he saw the nervous smile, that’s when he looked into the eyes of the man he loved and saw a question. A silent question, as if he was too afraid to speak or unwilling to interrupt the music the Voidfish was playing back for them.  
“Would you like to dance.”  
With a smile and a nod the couple began to move, subtle and careful, they moved whilst in an embrace keeping close, unwilling to be parted. They moved as one throughout their limited space within the chamber, not a miss step to be scene they kept with the tempo always knowing where to go next. Music this beautiful would not allow a mistake. The music seemed to engulf the entire room, doing as the bard had intended, the lights, the air, the Voidfish, the couple all seemed to be enraptured by this dance. The forgotten dance to the forgotten song. Though forgotten it may be to the world outside this room, it shall live on forever in the hearts and minds of the dancing couple.


End file.
